Our Nature
by Homer's Disciple
Summary: Bigby lays near death after his fight with Bloody Mary. As he recovers in his apartments his father comes to visit... Set after episode 3 but before episode 4
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set after the events of episode 3 but before episode 4  
I just had an idea of what if Bigby's father was watching the whole time.  
Then I thought, what if Bigby's father had come to visit him while he recovered.**

* * *

_Snow... shouldn't have let them take Crane _Bigby thought.

The beast of legend lay on the couch of his apartment. He'd been propped there by Snow before she had left to get Dr. Swineheart

Bigby looked at his disfigured arm and thought about trying to set it on his own but decided against it. He would wait until he was stronger.

"**Why didn't you ask for help?**" a voice called.

Bigby blinked and weakly raised his head searching for the source of the outburst.

He saw nothing. Just his crappy apartment littered with all the shit he'd left laying around before he'd started another day as Fabletown's Sheriff.

"**... I would have helped if you had but asked**" the voice called again.

The wind blew across Bigby's face and he snarled. He hadn't left the window open and his fan had been unplugged.

"Father... fuck off" Bigsby snarled.

"**You idiot**" the voice called again.

_If I wasn't bleeding like mad I'd find a way to make you appear and rip you apart! _Bigby thought.

He tried to get up but found that he couldn't. So he lay there on his couch waiting for the voice of his father to go away.

The silence stretched on for what seemed an eternity. Then the wind began stirring and the figure of an older man appear before Bigsby.

An older man with long unruly white hair and matching mustache wearing a trench coat.

Bigby Wolf's father, The North Wind had finally shown himself.

The God looked down at his son watching as Bigby made to get up his good arm raised. Bigby stirred trying to become the wolf again.

"**Seven times you've tried to kill me, and seven times you failed. Do you truly believe this time will be different?**" the North Wind said not unkindly.

Bigby glared up at his father but lowered his hand having failed to turn wolf again. He was too weak to do so.

"... fuck off" Bigsby repeated.

"**All these years and your hate for me has never diminished. All this because of your mother**" the North Wind said mussing aloud as he began pacing Bigby's apartment.

"You left her. You fucking left her and I had to watch her wither away and die." Bigby said, he didn't snarl. He spoke with an emptiness that he had carried for most of his life.

"**Tis my nature**" the North Wind said not meeting his son's eyes.

The God paced about the smallest apartment in the woodlands observing whatever was laid about. He would not meet his son's eyes but he did speak.

"**The Winds are ever changing. Never staying in one place... always in motion. There was a time I loved your mother, but that time passed and the Winds moved as did I**" the God said.

Bigsby twisted as his father turned to face him.

"**To fight one's nature is near impossible. You try to be something other than a Wolf or else something other than the son of a God, and what has it brought you? Nothing but misery. Injury after injury, and now you lay near death. You are a Wolf or you are the son of the North Wind, you can not be like the other Fables here. You are the Beast from their stories and they will always see you as such. If you would have joined me you could have been so much more**" the North Wind said.

"I changed" Bigsby said weakly.

The North Wind smiled sadly before continuing "**the events in that alley prove otherwise.**"

"Is this what the great God of the North Wind does now? Spy on people like an old pervert and then nag them to death" Bigsby growled.

"**There is a part of me in you. If you would but use it, you could have even then. Bloody Mary is nothing to my power and a fraction of that power resides in your blood. Your friend the pig should remember well, as you used it to destroy his house. Yet you refrained from using it now?**" the North Wind said.

_His name is Colin. I didn't use it because it would have blown the cars away too. It would have broken the glass on every window and there would be no covering it up. You Gods don't get it, you don't understand that we have to hide in the mundy world _Bigsby thought.

"**Don't pretend it was too risky to use in this world. We both know the real reason**" the North Wind said.

_I don't want anything to do with you or your power _Bigby thought yet he said nothing.

"**A simple, 'father help me' and I would have come to your aid. Bloody Mary wouldn't have stood a chance and nor would that idiotic Crooked Man. If you had but asked**" the North Wind.

"Fucking hypocrite" Bigsby Wolf snarled.

"You say you could have helped but you didn't. You say all I had to do was ask but we both know I never would. You could have helped every Fable here if you wanted to! With your help we might not have ended up exiled here in the mundy world! But here we are!" Bigby yelled.

The North Wind tilted his head curiously.

"**Yes**" was all the God said.

"I don't want your help! I don't need it! I am my own man, I don't need your power!" Bigby said managing to get into a sitting position.

_Second chances. That's what every Fable was promised when we moved here. Even for someone like me. A chance to be more than just a Beast... something other the Wolf _he thought.

The North Wind looked up at him with hollow but not unkind eyes.

"**You are set on your path it seems. Set to fight against you nature even if it kills you. I can not save you from yourself, but then again when I could ever do anything for you other than spare you**" the North Wind said.

_Seven times. Seven times where he could have killed me yet he never did. Should have ended it years ago... I would have if our roles had been reversed _Bigby thought.

"**The Wind will always be a part of you. As is the Wolf. Fight your nature if you must, but use it when you need to, or you will die. You will not accept my help nor my advice, this I know. Still I had to try**" the North Wind.

"I don't want your lecture. If I wasn't dying here I'd have thrown you out already" Bigby Wolf said.

An empty threat, both of them knew he was no match for his father.

The North Wind gazed at his son one last time before he faded away as if he had merely been dust in the wind.

Bigby felt the currents move as his father passed on from the mundy world. No magic here could equal it and all the witches and wizards of the 13th floor combined could not hope to match it, with it gone Bigby felt nothing, no relief or even his usual hatred for his father, he was merely empty.

The door to his apartment slammed open and Snow entered with Doctor Swineheart and Collin trailing after her.

"Bigby? Is everything alright? I could have sworn I heard yelling? Was someone here?" Snow said as Doctor Swineheart took a seat beside Bigsby and opened his medical bag.

"No... no one was here" Bigby said softly.

Dr. Swineheart got to work patching Bigsby up as Snow White and Colin watched. Bigsby heard them worrying about him but had mostly stopped listening, he was tired and weak.

Dr. Swineheart had assured him he would live and that was enough for him.

_There are days when I wonder if my father is right, if I will always be a slave to my nature as he claims he is _Bigsby thinks somberly.

But then Bigsby looks up and see Snow looking at him eyes filled with concern and he remembers the look she gave him when he had become the wolf again. The look of horror Snow had had when she had seen what Bigby really was.

Only now that look was gone, replaced with concern for her friend.

Snow gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, he could change. That he could be more than just the Big Bad Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I loved this story so much I wrote another chapter.**  
**Just another interaction set sometime after episode 5 of the Wolf Among Us**

* * *

Bigby Wolf sat at a bench in central park enjoying the night sky.

It was roughly two a.m. in the morning and he needed time alone, alone and somewhere outside of his crappy apartment.

He sat enjoying a cigarette. Huff and puff, his favorite brand... didn't hurt that it was the cheapest brand he knew of.

Bigby Wolf came here to wind down at times, there were few Fables this far into the Mundy city of New York. And the park reminded him of the wilds at times, or at at least as close to wilds he could find amid the urban monstrosity that was New York.

_Out _Bigby thought finishing his cigarette and throwing it away. If there had been a Mundy nearby they would have scowled him for littering.

_If these Mundies cared so much about their world then they shouldn't do so much to destroy it. Fucking hypocrites... eh doesn't matter _Bigby thought.

Bigby pulled another cigarette out and popped into his mouth. He reached for his lighter and pulled it towards his cigarette, he made to light it... but found he couldn't.

The wind kept blowing the flames away.

_What the hell? There's no... Fucker _Bigby thought.

"I know you're there asshole" Bigby said glaring at the empty park around him.

"**That's bad for your health**" a voice called suddenly.

Bigby glowered and made to light his cigarette but once again the wind blew keeping the fire at bay.

"I'm a Fable, we don't die easily" Bigby said dryly.

Bigby fired up the lighter and the wind stilled. He lit his cigarette and took a long whiff.

The Winds stirred and the figure of a man suddenly appeared beside Bigby on the bench.

An older man with wild white hair and matching mustache, he wore a long trench coat and he had Bigby's eyes.

Bigby turned and glared at his father seated beside him.

The North Wind looked at his son and spoke.

"**Seven times you've tried to kill me and seven times you have failed. Do you-**"

"I'm not gonna try and kill you, alright" Bigby cut in coldly.

The North Wind smirked.

"This time" Bigby scowled.

The North Wind's smirk did not leave his face.

"Fuck off" Bigby said turning away and taking another whiff of his cigarette.

".**.. No**" the God said.

Bigby said nothing but turned to glare.

Their eyes met once again and Bigby knew there was nothing he could do to stop his father. They'd fought before and he'd lost every single time.

Bigby took another long whiff of his cigarette before blowing the smoke into his father's face.

The God pursed his lips.

"**How petty of you, I expected more from the Big Bad Wolf**" the North Wind said stirring the winds and guiding the smoke from his face.

"Don't expect anything from me old man" Bigby said.

"**Why do you smoke those blighted things? These human cigarettes that shorten an already pitiful lifespan**" the North Wind mussed aloud.

"Maybe I like the taste" Bigby scowled.

"**Liar**" the North Wind said coolly.

BIgby sighed saying "its the only thing that blocks out the smell."

His father looked at him not understanding.

"Gift from mom, I have a good nose. Too good in fact, here in the city there's no blocking out all the goddamned smells. Fucking chemicals in the air, smoke, the humans and their screwing, I can smell it for miles. The smokes block it out... only way to get through the day" Bigby answered in a dry tone.

"**And yet you make it a point to remember that Snow woman's smell**" the North Wind said looking at his son with curious impossibly old eyes.

Bigby took another whiff of his cigarette and eyed the God coldly. A warning,_ don't talk about Snow_.

"**Quite the hero you've become**" Mr. North said coolly changing the subject.

Bigby said nothing.

"**And I had thought that you would never take my advice. I've considered making it snow as celebration**" Mr. North said.**  
**

"You'd piss off the Mundies, this is their world, not ours" Bigby said taking another whiff of his cigarette before continuing "and I didn't take your damn advice."

The God looked at Bigby with a bemused expression.

"I did what I had to, to survive. Bloody Marry was killing me, so I used it" Bigby said as he blew smoke from his mouth.

"**It, being that which I gave to you the day you were born**" the God said as the wind began to blow around them.

_Show off _Bigby thought as the winds danced around them.

"Fuck you. It was the Wolf that won, not your damn wind. Humph, should thank mom for that and not _you_" Bigby snarled.

_We both know you'd have died without my gift _the North Wind mussed. But the God said nothing and let his son delude himself.

"**You did good in the end. Defeated Bloody Marry, solved the death of those whores, and dealt with that idiotic Crooked Man. The Fables seem to trust you more, good. Fighting your nature has nearly killed you... but it has made you stronger **" the North Wind said.

"Don't call them that" Bigby said angrily.

"**What?**"

"Whores!"

"**Tis what they were**" the God said. Honestly, these mortals with their ridiculous notions of dignity, people are what they are.

"Do you even know their names?" Bigby asked suddenly.

"**I've forgotten. But Fabletown will remember and they will remember what you have done... for better or worse**" the North Wind said.

"As if you give a shit about Fabletown" Bigby muttered.

"**I don't**" the God said matter-of-factly.

Bigby laughed coldly.

"**I 'give a shit' about you**" the North Wind said somberly, he looked at his son pleadingly for any type of reaction but found none.

"Fuck off" Bigby parroted.

"**Are you ever going to ask the Fable woman of yours, Snow, out? I believe that is how courtships work in this world?**" the North Wind said leaning into the bench and taking a more relaxed pose.

"You been _watching _Snow!" Bigby said his eyes turning a dangerous yellow.

"**No, I've been watching you. As I always have**" the North Wind said.

"Stop. I don't want anything to do with you" Bigby snarled.

"**I cannot. Hate me, if you must. But I will always watch over you, you are my blood no matter how much you deny it**" the God said.

"You stay away from her. If you do anything to her... court her or else-" Bigby began only to be silenced by a burst of wind slapping him across the face.

The cigarette flew from his mouth and was carried away by the wind out of his reach.

_I hadn't finished that _Bigby thought angrily.

"**Please, I've avoided further romantic engagements since your Mother. _You_ are preciously the reason why**" the North Wind said.

That shut Bigby up.

"... I don't believe you" Bigby said in barely a whisper, his eyes returning to normal.

"**I don't expect you too. Believe what you will... but you, my lost son, have forced me to rethink my ties to mortals**" the North Wind said.

Bigby made to get up, he was tired of this conversation.

... But found himself forced back into the bench by a gust of wind. Apparently, Bigby had no say in the matter.

"**Tis difficult for mortals to truly comprehend eternity. To live and live... never ending... but also ever changing. Tis a difficult concept to grasp for those who have a limit in life.**" the North Wind began as Bigby struggled to stand.

The North Wind sat looking up into the stars as Bigby finally relented and stop struggling.

"**It is said that death or rather, an end, is what ultimately gives meaning. That for mortals, they live their lives as best as they can and when the times comes... they hope to have lived well and to have loved and been loved in return. To have shared the great joys and sorrows of life with someone, and to walk into whatever lies beyond with that person.**" the North Wind continued his eyes never leaving the stars above.

"**For a mortal that is beautiful. For an immortal this is a false dream. I am the eternal representation of one of the Winds, that means I will never have an end, and as the winds change, so too, do I. It has always been this away. Since the beginning. Cause and effect are for mortal matters of science and logic, but magic is not always so. I am both the cause and the effect of the winds and they are to me as well. They change because I change, and I change because they change. Tis not something I choose. I simply am.**" the North Wind said tearing his eyes from the stars above and gazing at his lost son.

"... You expect me to feel sorry for you, an Immortal?" Bigby muttered his eyes narrowed.

"**No**" the North Wind said.

"**I tell you this, because I believe you have found someone to care for. I tell you this because you are not the Beast I first met ages and ages ago. You are the not the _man _I once knew. You've begun to change, but it has not and will not be easy. I tell you this because your lives, long compared to Mundies but still relative short, are fragile**" the North Wind said.

"I'm pretty damn hard to kill" Bigby muttered.

"**And yet how many times did you face death on this quest of yours, Sheriff? You are _not _immortal. Neither is Snow. Take the advice of an _old _man and find comfort where you are able.**" the North Wind said.

"You giving me advice on women? You know how fucked up that is" Bigby muttered nearly cursing.

The North Wind chuckled saying "**ironic and in some ways cruel.**"

"Very cruel" Bigby agreed bitterly.

Neither spoke for a moment.

"**It seems merely yesterday I had said that you would not accept my advice... but now I'm not so sure. Heed my words, my lost son, find comfort where you are able**" the North Wind said at last.

"... Let me go" Bigby said.

The winds released him and Bigby got to his feet.

Straightening his tie, Bigby turned to his father and spoke.

"I don't wanna see you again. Stay. Away. From. Me. And don't you dare watch me" Bigby said and began walking away from the most powerful being currently in the Mundy world.

The North Wind said nothing.

Bigby glanced back on his way out and said "oh and next time... I will find a way to kill you."

"**You will not see me again**" the North Wind said but Bigby had stopped listening.

Had it been anyone else they'd have been dead in seconds for their insolence. _How rude _the North Wind thought watching his son disappear into the distance.

"**Farewell my lost son. You are not the man I once knew you to be. The journey is not over, far from it, and you will struggle but you have already begun to change yourself. Change your nature, and I believe... it was all for her"** the North Wind said seated atop his bench.

Bigby was long out of earshot.

The North Wind smiled to himself and the winds stirred, carrying him away from this mortal world of Mundies where no magic lived.

* * *

**I love writing these. They're a challenge and the characterization can be hard, but there's something fascinating about both these characters.  
Thanks for Reading and please Review!  
**


End file.
